A pulse capacitor is an electrical element which is used for storing electric energy and capable of releasing the electric energy in a very short time, and is one of the most widely used pulsed power supplies. The pulse capacitor is mainly used for high-voltage experiment devices such as an impulse voltage generator, an impulse current generator, an impulse voltage divider and an oscillation circuit, and can also be applied to fields such as electromagnetic forming, hydroelectric crushing, stored energy welding and geological exploration. Due to the size limitation of a drill rod, a high voltage pulse capacitor used for geological exploration has to be made into a slender shape, and according to the structure of the drill rod, common capacitors need to be made into a structure with a diameter of 50-100 mm and a length of about 2 m. The pulse capacitors are all formed by combining cores of multiple capacitors in series or in parallel. The high voltage pulse capacitor for well exploration is generally made into a serial structure, but such a structure cannot meet the demand of high current discharge.
A production process of a film capacitor is as below: after winding a metallized film into a capacitor core, two ends are subjected to metal spraying firstly, and then a lead is welded on the metal spraying layer for leading out. Generally, the welding of a lead is performed manually, but welding time and welding temperature cannot be accurately controlled, and the film will shrink if the welding temperature is overhigh and the welding time is overlong, which will influence the contact resistance of the metal spraying layer. Even if a welding method with controllable time and temperature is adopted, since the soldering temperature and welding heat are far beyond the tolerance of the film, the damage to the metallized film caused by lead soldering on the metal spraying layer cannot be avoided. During pulse discharging of heavy current, the influence of the resistance change of the metal spraying layer caused by welding on the discharging service life of the capacitor is particularly serious. The traditional film capacitor terminal leading-out method makes it difficult for the service life of a metallized film capacitor to break through the extremity of 10 A/m and 0.1 million times of discharging.